


Pets

by Eloarei



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ottsel Daxter, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloarei/pseuds/Eloarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samos considers getting Keira a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

It was kind of like raising a child, Samos observed one day, while watching Jak try to teach Daxter some silly thing or another. He supposed this was why it was such a good idea for children to have pets, and wondered if maybe he ought to find one for Keira to take care of.

But... not one like Daxter, he thought with a bit of a grimace. Not that the creature wasn't occasionally enjoyable; he just didn't think the town could stand another rowdy child. Because that was exactly what Daxter was. Not really a rodent, or a "pet" in the conventional use of the term. He was a rambunctious, silly, troublemaking child.

Hmm. Surely though, not all pets were this way? Samos couldn't say for sure, since he'd never had one of his own growing up. Mostly just plants, and those rarely caused any trouble. Maybe it was simply that Daxter was peculiar. Perhaps a normal animal, like a dog or a cat, would be better behaved than that ridiculous ottsel.

Then again, was he up to taking that risk?

...Maybe he'd just start Keira off with a nice pot of tulips or something.


End file.
